Episode 14: The Shallow Heart
by Henry Gale
Summary: Old couples struggle to cope with each other as Summer suffers the consequences of her actions and Marissa refuses to open up about Ryan. Sandy and Wayne work on a plan as Laura convinces him to get help. Julie comes to an important decision. Parts 1 and


Episode 14: The Shallow Heart

Part 1: Outnumbered

-------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Tuesday, 7:00 A.M.:

(Ryan is sitting at the kitchen table, slowly moving his spoon around his cereal. Seth is sitting across from him, reading the newest issue of Legion. Sandy is quietly making himself a cup of coffee, sighing. Kirsten walks into the kitchen, annoyed, slamming the phone back into the jack.)

Kirsten: (looking around) Well, isn't this familiar. A kitchen full of problems.

Seth: Even you?

Kirsten: Oh, don't even go there.

Seth: Let me guess. Another catfight?

Kirsten: No. Not at all. And I can tell you, what I have on my mind is far worse than what you're going through.

Seth: Do you dare step up to the master?

Kirsten: Julie Cooper tried to sneak Taryn Baker's wedding ring into her purse. (The three of them quickly become shocked and look at her.) So, what about you guys?

Sandy: (sighing) Business partner.

Seth: (sighing) Summer.

Ryan: (sighing) Marissa.

Kirsten: (laughing) That's it? The three of you… are a disgrace to this kitchen.

Seth: Well actually… we might have problems not as bad as yours, but… you're outnumbered.

Kirsten: What?

Sandy: He's got a point, honey. (Kirsten looks at Ryan, who raises his eyebrow at her.)

Seth: I do believe you know the drill, Mom.

Kirsten: I am not leaving--- (the doorbell rings)

Seth: That's your cue. And what perfect timing. (Kirsten gives him a sarcastic smile and walks to the door, stopping before she opens it. Unfortunately, as she opens it, she sees Julie standing there.)

Julie: Kirsten, I really need to talk to you.

Kirsten: Here we go…

Julie: Look, I didn't take that ring---

Kirsten: I know Julie. It flew into your purse.

Julie: Kirsten. I don't have a friend in Newport anymore. You're the closest to one I actually have. And I am not going to lose you to some silly misunderstanding.

Kirsten: So, did everyone in that room misunderstand that you stole Taryn Baker's wedding ring?

Julie: That's not---

Kirsten: I'm not gonna continue this anymore You're on your own, Julie.

Julie: What? No, wait---

Kirsten: I think you should go.

Julie: Kirsten, please! I didn't steal that ring! (Kirsten just closes the door on her and walks back into the kitchen.)

Seth: What did we say? This kitchen is off limits to those who are unfortunate enough to have problems such as… yours.

Sandy: Kirsten, you gotta go.

Kirsten: Well, as much as I appreciate the consistency here, I've come to an important decision. I am officially allowed into the kitchen, because I don't have any problems.

Sandy: What?

Seth: Come on, Mom. I mean, when I say Cooper, you say theft. (Ryan shoots him a look.) Sorry.

Ryan: Yeah.

Kirsten: No, really. I am officially giving up on Julie Cooper. That's the end of it.

Sandy: Seriously?

Kirsten: Yes, seriously. She tried to steal a woman's wedding ring.

Ryan: Well, what about the business?

Kirsten: (realizing) Oh no, you're right. Julie is gone. I don't even know if I can go on without her. (pausing) No, no, see this is my problem. I need to find some way to work around Julie.

Seth: Did someone say problem?

Sandy: He's right. (Kirsten stares at the three of them. Seth mouths to her, "Out".)

-----------------------------

Theme Song Plays – California by Phantom Planet

-----------------------------

Episode 14: The Shallow Heart

Part 2:

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 8:00 A.M.:

(Marissa and Summer are walking down the hallway.)

Summer: Coop, please, would you just listen to me for a second? (Marissa sighs.) All I'm saying is that you don't need Ryan. You had a whole life before him. (The camera cuts to Ryan and Seth, also talking about the girls.)

Seth: I mean, it's not like I didn't tell her she I was going with Anna. I did tell her. I'm like--- 100 positive. And she could have talk to me about it, but nooooo---

Ryan: Look, I am not trying to get into this. All I'm saying is that you don't need Summer. You had a whole life before her. (The two groups bump into each other.)

Seth: Summer.

Summer: Cohen.

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan.

Seth: And hey, what do you know, Anna's not here today. (Summer looks down. She is about to say something when Marissa grabs her and walks off with her.)

Summer: What was that? I had to talk to him, Coop!

Marissa: So what's going on with you and Seth? (Summer gives her an upset look) But he is Seth. Knowing him, he'll be at your feet in a few seconds.

Summer: That's not what it looked like the last time I spoke to him.

Marissa: Well, I am not gonna let you mope all this time.

Summer: Coop. Last night, you were getting drunk trying to forget about Ryan.

Marissa: That's… that's different.

Summer: Right.

(The camera cuts to Seth and Ryan.)

Ryan: I don't even know why she's here.

Seth: Probably another meeting with Dr. Kim. Which you should a part of, you know.

Ryan: I do not want to think about Marissa anymore.

Seth: But you guys are getting back together, right? I mean, you always work it out.

Ryan: Me and Marissa, it's just too complicated. It never could have worked.

Seth: Wow. I never even thought I'd hear you see thought.

Ryan: Well, I never thought I'd hear the day where Seth Cohen broke up with Summer Roberts.

Seth: So we both agree on that being unbelievable?

Ryan: Definitely.

Seth: This sucks.

Ryan: Yeah, it does.

-----------------------------

Baker Household, Kitchen, Tuesday, 9:00 P.M.:

(Taryn is sitting in the kitchen, angry, with Betty and Joan.)

Taryn: I just can't believe that bitch tried to steal my ring.

Betty: It's okay, Taryn, you don't have to ever see Julie again.

Joan: That's the last time you'll have to deal with her.

Taryn: I don't think you girls are seeing the point here. Do you realize what this means?

Joan: No.

Taryn: This raises major trust isues within this group. I mean, look at what just happened.

Betty: That's not true. Julie Cooper is not one of us. Julie Cooper is just a poor, pathetic thief who tried to take your stuff. That's now what the Newpsies represent.

Joan: She's right. We Newpsies represent fashion, style, boobs, money, gossip… not theft.

Betty: And Julie Cooper is never going to be any of those things.

Taryn: It doesn't even matter anymore. Nothing matters. The Newpsies are splitting up.

Betty: What?

Taryn: (The doorbell rings. As Taryn gets it, she says to Betty.) You heard me. (She opens the door and sees Kirsten.) Kirsten. What a lovely surprise.

Kirsten: Look, Taryn, I know you must really hate me right now, but---

Taryn: How do I know you weren't in on this?

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Taryn: What if Julie wasn't the only one to be a part of this whole debacle. What if you were in on it too?

Kirsten: Well… if you honestly believe that… then you can just tell me. Right now. And I'll go.

Taryn: (pauses a second) Is the troll with you?

Kirsten: Actually, no. I came her to apologize. I've been working with Julie for a while and I didn't even think something like this would happen.

Taryn: Well, that's very thoughtful of you.

Kirsten: Yeah, well, I still can't believe… Julie…

Taryn: You can't? Come on, Kirsten, this is Julie Cooper we're talking about. When it's her, anything can happen. Besides, she was married to a thief so long and divorced him for it… now I guess she understands where he was coming from.

Kirsten: Julie is not a thief---

Taryn: She tried to steal my wedding ring, Kirsten!

Kirsten: Well, be that as it may, something about this whole situation is off.

Taryn: What?

-----------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Tuesday, 9:30 P.M.:

(Julie and Kirsten are sitting at the kitchen table.)

Julie: Nancy Townsend, that's what.

Kirsten: Julie, this isn't a game. This isn't about Nancy Townsend. You stole!

Julie: Innocent until proven guilty.

Kirsten: Well, the same goes for Nancy Townsend.

Julie: Great, then nobody here is to blame.

Kirsten: Julie.

Julie: Come on. You said it. Innocent until proven guilty. Why is she any better than me?

Kirsten: She didn't have another woman's valuables stashed in her purse.

Julie: That's because after she took them, she put them in mine.

Kirsten: I see.

Julie: I know. Sounds crazy, right? You must think I'm insane. I mean, if I was you, I wouldn't believe it either.

Kirsten: (getting up) It doesn't matter what I believe. You need to find some rational way to convince that to Taryn Baker, the woman whose ring, whether you stole it or not, was found in your pocket book.

Julie: How am I supposed to do that?

Kirsten: Not like you are right now. (pauses) What you need is a motive---

Julie: Oh, I might be able to think of one. She hates me!

Kirsten: A rational explanation of what happened.

Julie: Oh, hi Taryn. Did I mention that Nancy Townsend slipped your ring into my purse?

Kirsten: Something that might lead her to believe that Nancy had some interest in that ring.

Julie: (She sighs, upset, and a few seconds later, her frown turns upside down.) Who was the one to ask about that ring in the first place? (Kirsten looks at her, evaluating the thought. She seems to be pretty fond of it.)

-----------------------------

The Newport Group, Sandy's Office, Tuesday, 9:45 A.M.:

(Sandy is sitting in his office and Wayne walks in.)

Sandy: Wayne. Sit down for a minute. (Wayne walks in a pulls a chair. He sits down and sighs.) I don't understand. Why couldn't you just tell me?

Wayne: I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't trust anyone.

Sandy: And yet you chose to be in a business with me.

Wayne: That was a long time ago. When I felt I was safe. Then I started getting nervous, losing it. It was beginning to take over me. Then I remembered why I came her. I came her for a fresh start. But now, they're back. And so is she.

Sandy: You're fiancé?

Wayne: Fiancé?

Sandy: You're girlfriend?

Wayne: She's not my girlfriend… not anymore.

Sandy: Well, what happened.

Wayne: What happened? I was under the impression that you knew everything, Sandy.

Sandy: Why did you leave her behind?

Wayne: That way, at least I'd know she would still be alive.

Sandy: Well… (the camera shifts to the doorway, Laura standing there) she's worried about you.

Wayne: Oh my God, Laura. What are you doing here? How did you find me?

Laura: I had a feeling I'd find you here.

Wayne: Baby, you need to leave. They're going to hurt you!

Laura: Don't you think it's time we stop running away? Don't you want to stay in one place? You can get help.

Wayne: No one can help me through this.

Sandy: That's where you're wrong.

-----------------------------


End file.
